Her Plan
by yuki san1
Summary: Summery: Takes place when Sakura is a jounin at age twenty-four. She had always asked Sasuke out, but always he had said no,and continued ignoring her for her effort... So what would happen if one day she...just...snapped


Summery: Takes place when Sakura is a jounin at age twenty-four. She had always asked Sasuke out, and many times before he had said no... So what would happen if one day she...just...snapped?

---

It was all too perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Or rather, she wouldn't let the possibility for anything to go wrong, for it was all planned too carefully for mistakes. She nervously wiped her hands on her black pants. She had been planning this day for a whole month, at first it was just an incoherent thought, simply to be disregarded in the end.

But then...she became obsessed with dreaming that the harmful thought wasn't just a thought at all, but simply an act of which she fantasized in completing. She licked her lips in anticipation, they would escort her home, as usual, as it was their so-called "duty" to make sure she was okay at all times.

They had always made sure she was safe, at first she was flattered that they would care so much, but then as time progressed, she began hating them for it. She was no doll, oh no, she wasn't. And she was sure as hell going to show them that this day.

All three of them were waiting for her at the end of the day, she walked up to them and waved happily, as if her thoughts weren't dark at all. As if she hadn't planned this after all that has happened. Naruto, his face seemed a lot older than his body, as if he had seen many gruesome things in his life, just smiled happily and said that he would protect her from harm, had there been any in the woods of which she lived by. Butt she knew his secret.

Kakashi gave a brief glance towards her, but never really looking at her, through her perhaps, as if he didn't see anyone worth while, then he silently returned to reading his precious book. He looked the same, and dressed the same, and said that he could never outlive his personal attire. But secretly, she knew he had shown Naruto and Sasuke his face, but never her. Naruto was the one who bragged about it, and then Sasuke would just lift his chin up at her, as if saying that she didn't matter. She couldn't fathom why he had shown _them­ _and not _her_, it was probably because he deemed them worthy of looking upon his almost ageless face, and then praised them for allowing him to show them it.

Sasuke didn't do anything, just began walking in front of everyone, not caring what in the world they were doing behind him. But then again, it _was_ his reputation, for everyone around him to stare at his back as if he were Kami-sama, and where everyone were just meaningless pheasants, who were not even worthy of seeing anything but his backside.

Well, she would show them all. As Kakashi fell behind and as Naruto walked beside her, step for step, they were all synchronized. They would never expect her to be known to be thinking that what she was about to do, they didn't even think it was even thinkable for someone like her. They would never suspect her; in fact, she would be the last person to suspect, in their eyes at least. But everyone else had seemed to know that something was up between her and her teammates and teacher, even if their thinking wasn't all thought through, like her plan was.

When they arrived at the end of the woods, she surprised them. She had grabbed Naruto in a tight hug, and Sasuke widened his eyes somewhat. But Kakashi's only visible eye wrinkled in amusement. When she made sure that everyone's eyes were on her face and no where else, and took her hand into her pocket, and grabbed a kunai. She rammed the cold steel into his stomach and before he screamed, she kissed him hard, smothering his cries of endless pain.

The other two thought that Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura was kissing him, and that his eyes closed in amazement, but none of them thinking that his eyes closed while his life was spilling onto her shirt, she had to act fast. She dropped his dying body, and quickly made fast work of Kakashi, stabbing him in his forehead, and he had no time to react, and died instantly.

But know there were no room for any mistakes of any kind, for Sasuke had already taken out a kunai and held it threateningly. He ran up behind her and pressed the coldness of the kunai against her exposed neck. "Why?" He choked out, they were his friends, she guessed. Of course he would want to know the reasoning behind his friend's murders.

"Why you ask? Well it's very simple indeed." She smirk as the words came out of her mouth, leaving no expression in her voice. She could care less if he killed her or not, it wouldn't matter, as long as he died as well. If not, then all of this was in vain. "Kakashi-bastard kept hiding things from me, making me believe I was not of standard strength of a Konoha ninja. His life meant nothing to me at all." She said carelessly, knowing that she had hit a bit of a weak point in his soul, and she took pride in it.

"Why Naruto?!" He nearly screamed it, and then pressed the kunai into her skin, making it bleed. "Why him?!" She could hear the tears in his voice, Aw...poor baby, I didn't mean to take away your pitiful baby foxie. She slowly turned around, and the kunai never lifted off her neck, so when she turned around, a trail of blood followed her where she moved. She raised a pale slender hand up to his cheek.

"Strike a nerve did I?" She smirked at his horrified face. His bottom lip quivered, she couldn't resist. She leaned up on her toes, and kissed Sasuke hard. And grabbed the kunai that was against her neck, and began pushing it further into her already pink flesh. He pulled away, and stared down at her wound.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why to me?" He asked as he kneeled down into the blood of his friends, and wrapped his hands around his head, trying to wake himself up from his supposed dream.

"This is no dream sweetie, you caused all of this."

"How did I cause this mess?! What did I do to you? What did THEY do to you to deserve your betrayal?!!" He screamed.

Good, she thought, he was breaking down inside of his head, being defenseless. "What did you think I'd do after every time you rejected me? That I'd just keep loving you, and ignore your merciless words?! You brought this upon yourself, and I'm going to make it much worse than any nightmare you've ever had." She promised, and by the expression he had on, she knew that he was taking her seriously. She brought his right from around the side of his face, and put it on the kunai at her throat, pressing it deeper. Blood spilled from the wound they inflicted upon her. She was glad for the pain.

"WHY THEM?! What did they do?!?!?"

"Kakashi has always hiding things, never letting know how he truly was! On the mission a year ago, he fucking raped me! I went to your tent that night, and you told me to stop crying and get over what I didn't even tell you what he did...Naruto had his go at me when you got him drunk for his 19th birthday!! Why should I have leave them living with the knowledge that would haunt them forever? I released them, as I will release you."

He began to cry; he was way beyond abandoning his pride. He hadn't known, and had always wondered why his teammate/teacher had always made sure she was quiet and was never alone. "I'm...so sorry Sakura, I didn't know." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kept her close to him.

"I am too..." She said, and he sighed and looked hopefully up at her, like every thing would be alright, "but it has to end Sasuke." She finished.

She grabbed another kunai out of its holster, and brought it up to Sasuke's heart. "Good bye Sasuke-kun. See you in hell." She pressed the kunai into his heart, but before made him finish pushing her kunai into her.

He died while kissing her, and she died while crying.

That's how everyone found Sasuke and Sakura, wrapped in each other's bloody embrace. They never truly knew what had happened that day, but it had made news for over a year or two, people would forget, but then someone would remind them of what would happened if you push someone too far, far beyond the point of breaking, but into complete madness...

...

....

.....

......

'My perfect plan, went just fine...'


End file.
